Freedom, or true love
by C-shell12203
Summary: A girl is a slave who is told that if she kills Seth and Sara she will be freed. But she makes friends and falls in love. Does this man own her heart too? or does true love conquer all? Jack/Alex Seth/O/C Sara/O/C Rated T just in case nothing bad though!
1. Orphans

**A/N so last night I watch R2wm twice for the first time and I'm like DING completly fanfiction worthy so I hope you like/love it and reveiw btw I don't mind flames they just show me you read my story and spent some precious time on me just to sya you hated it ^_^ LOVE2UALL**

The leaves stirred restlessly through the streets, she sighed the only difference between her and them was that they were free and she was not. Despite an extrodinary knowledge of math, literature, science and history. She knew the most terrible thing anybody could know about themselves, _nothing. _She knew she was a slave drowning in her father's debt, she was an orphan, and she knew she was trained as a Siphen though there was a difference, few are trained assasians with a heart, soul, and mind.

"KATERINA!" her master shouted angrily.

She chringed "Yes Sir?"

He stomped down the stairs and looked at her "I need you to find these two" he said holding up a picture of two blonde teenagers, a boy and a girl.

She sucked in her breath "And do what sir?" she asked coldly, trying to keep any emotion from showing through.

"Bring me their blood...." he laughed evily "let's see.... at the price of, maybe... your freedom"

She gasped "fre- fre- freedom?" she stuttered.

"Yes, by killing those two you will finally pay off your idiot father's debt" he said "Their names are Seth and Sara, take this it should help you find them" he handed her a device that she knew was used to track aliens. "Now go, hurry before I chanmge my mind"

She took the device and bowed "Consider it done Master" she smirked and ran out of the house.

* * *

Two blonde figures walked alone on a desolate road, the boy in a brown t-shirt and blue jeans and the girl in a purple hoodie and black jeans.

"Seth," said Sara

"Yes?" he asked her quietly

"I believe there is a girl following us" she whispered

"Let's just get to Jack Bruno's house before dark" he assured her, hoping she was not reading her thoughts.

They reached the home of recently engaged Jack Bruno and Alex Freidman, and knocked urgently on the door.

Jack answered it "hello- Seth, Sara!"

Alex rushed to the door and hugged the two teens.

The couple looked at the siblings, something seemed wrong, Sara's eyes were pink and puffy as if she'd been crying, and Seth's eyes were glossed over as if he was about to.

"What's wrong" asked Alex

"What's the matter" asked Jack at the same time.

"Our parent's....." started Seth as they entered the house.

"Wait let me get us some hot chocolate," said Alex

"Warming beverages can wait Alex Freidman" said Sara

"Right," she said "What were you saying?"

Seth looked ready to sob as he put his around Sara, as much for her comfort as for his own.

"Our parent's are- they, died" he chocked out.

**A/N I hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please reveiw ILY u all!!!**


	2. Tracking

Kat walked off not sure where to begin. She looked at the locator in her hand two circles appeared on it. "This must be them" she mumbled to herself jumping on a hover board and heading in the direction the gadget pointed.

Eventually she was able to track the, to a man named Jack Bruno's house. She sighed as she listened to their conversation, How sad she thought to herself no freedom you have to get free Kat! another voice told her in her head. She sighed and walked up to the house "Kat you're crazy" she murmured then paused "And you really need to stop talking to yourself in third person" she shook her head.

She walked up to the door and knocked asking herself why the heck she thought she needed to do this.

* * *

Seth got up and answered the door, he stepped back with a start not expecting to see a girl about his age with fiery auburn hair and sparkling violet eyes.

"Ma- May I help you?" he stuttered unsure off what to say

"Are you Seth?" she asked shaking her head.

"Um.... Yeah?" he answered

"Nevermind. It was stupid" she said absently "Bye" she turned to walk away

"Wait." said Seth "What was it?" he asked

"I- I dunno smething just told me to knock" she shrugged "I'm Katerina"

"Seth, but apparently you knew that" he countered

"Seth? Who's at the door?" called Alex and walked up behind him. "Oh who's this?"

"I'm Kat" she introduced herself "and I think I better go..."

"You don't have to" said Seth

"Yeah I do" she smiled "do you go to school around here?"

"I do now I guess" he said

"Okay then I guess I'll see you around then" she continued smiling to keep from blushing.

"Okay, see ya" he grinned

She nodded turning around to leave "g'night"

He closed the door behind her and Alex grinned at him fom ear to ear

"What?" he asked

"Oh nothin'" she smiled knowingly winking at Jack who laughed

"So I guess I better get home" said Alex with a yawn stretching out "I'll see you all in the morning"

**A/N LOL flirting is funny I'm bored and tired and before you say it no Kat's not crazy she just talks to herself alot, kinda like me...... Shut up. anywho I'm gonna change POV's randomly alot so don't bget confused it's prob either Seth or Kat's so DK REVEIW**


	3. Crushes

Smiling Kat rushed back to the house, as soon as it was in sight she regained her composer not wanting her owner to know that she did what she did.

As soon as she got through the door he asked "Did you get them?"

"No sir, I believe this may take time..." I answered "The girl can read minds and the boy I'm not sure, so I must proceed with the utmost caution"

"Take as long as you need, it would be nice if you could gain their trust, pretend to be their friend. Flirt with the boy a little bit, it shall be fun to watch them suffer as they find out who you really are" he cackled

"Yes" I smirked, squirming.

"Well get t bed if you want to see the, tommorow" he said then looked as if he had a brilliant thought "You will have no other chores until these two are _Taken care off_"

I grunted in acknowledgment as I went upstairs, this would be so much harder then I thought. I sighed plopping down on my bed, I wans't sure what this was, truefully I'd never had a real _crush_ before. At this moment I began to wonder what_ he_ was doing right now, this was the first time I'd ever worried about someone other than myself. It felt strange but also good.

* * *

I walked slowly to to the room Jack had given me, thinking of the girl that had appeared at the door, I think she as one of us. I don't know why I can't get her out of my head. Kat, that was her name I never really liked it until I met her it just seemed to I don't know...._ fit._ Fitting is stupid, I thought why do people need to _fit_ anywhere? Being yourself is alot more comfortable.

"I know isn't it" said Sara from the doorway, How long has she been there?

"Oh I've only been here since 'Fitting is stupid'." she said sitting on the bead next to me.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked

"That girl.... at the door, She was one of us wasn't she?" she paused waiting for my answer.

I thought for a second, of course she already knew the answer before I nodded and said "Yeah, I think so".

"You find her very beautiful" she smiled

Oh great I need to learn to black thoughts, "Yeah" I blushed

"Jack Bruno and Alex Freidman think so also, I heard them thinking about." she smiled even broader.

I laughed I leaning back on my hands, and looking at what earthlings call a ceiling, "I guess I'm just an easy book to read then" I said

She lay on her side next to me "Is that what you think?" she asked

"You of all people should know" I said groaning inwardly, I didn't even know what I thought anymore.

"Your thought's are your own. You don't know how many things you hide from me up there" she sighed putting a finger to my temple. She moved her hand "I supose your just trying to protect me from the truth aren't you?"

"Well I'm your big brother, that's what I'm supposed to do" I said with conviction.

"Well though you may be my _older _brother, you can still come to me for advice. It's a two way street ya know" she said, and with that quietly walked out of the room.

I collasped on the bed groaning I hate it when she's right, but I have to protect my sister and- ugh! Once again I have no clue what I think about this whole mess.

The least complecate thing in my life to think about is Katerina, I thought pictures of her in my head as I drifted to sleep.

Little did he know that soon Kat and his relationship would be very confusing and complex.....

**A/N Poor mixed up Seth... I changed the P.O.V. a little in this so I hope noone got confuzzled or anythin'! LOVE2UALL!!!**


	4. AWKWARD!

I skateboarded to school in a bit of a rush hoping I had classes with Seth. I went to the office got my schedule and locker combo and ran to the Sophomore hallway. I opened the locker saying the combination in my head_ '11-32-24'_(random numbers JSYK not my combo) inside the door was two pamphlets. Great I'm one of the ones who ash to share a locker, I thought picking up the pamphlet that read Kat Greggory and leafing through it. Eh same old same ol, I thought tossing it back in, but the name on the other pamphlet it said Seth Reynolds. Could that be him! I guess I'd find out huh, a turned around about to close the locker when I saw _Him _behind me, blonde hair blue eyes, God why is he so gorgeous? I'm about to faint here and now.

**(Seth POV)**

I stepped behind her waiting to get into the locker. she turned around and stopped, staring at me with her huge blueish eyes. Hair aglow from the light above sh looked even more beautiful then when I first met her. She stumbled forward looking ready to faint. I caught her, my arms wer around her waist her ahnds pushed against my chest. Our gazes locked once again until a teacher walked by saying "No PDA in the halls"

She turned bright red, as we let go of each other "Sorr- I'm- uh- yeah- Hi Seth" she stuttered eventually just smiling awkwardly I smiled back.

**(Kat P.O.V)**

"Hey Kat" he grinned, Why does he have to be so calm and me so so- retarded?

"So we share a locker I guess" I said trying to make small talk and forget how much I wanted his arms around me again.

A pained look came across his face "I guess" he groaned

I frowned, huh? i thought he liked me.

He smiled, Oh that gorgeous smile I wish he'd just turn it off "Just joking" he said, with another smile

Lord kill me now I prayed silently, so I don't have to kill him. I just laughed at his joke asking what his first period was.

"Oh 's Science" he said "You?"

**(Seth P.O.V.)**

She smiled brightly, I groaned inwardly is this what I'll be dealing with all year, this torture of being _friends?_ Well you know what? being just friends SUCKS! Wait, I should probably listen to what she's saying.

"Oh me too!" she smiled "Which lunch do you have?"

"Um first" I said taking a quick look at my schedule

"Same here!" She exclaimed grinning

"We should sit together" I smiled again groaning inwardly heh more teasing from Sara but Kat is worth every bit of it.

"It's a date" she smiled my heart strted racing I almost lost my cool.

**(Kat's P.O.V.)**

Whoa did I just say that.

"I mean not a real date but you know uh- friends that happen to be of the opposite gender eating lunch together" I finished awkwardly.

"Riiiiiight" he grinned, drawing out the word

Ugh that boy drives me nutts

**A/N I hope you like it **


	5. Fight

"OMG, did you see that new soph boy sooooo HOT" one of the cheerleaders bubbled to her friends

I happened to over hear, this was Humanities the only class Seth and I didn't have together. "To bad he hangs out with that stupid Kathy girl" said another.

This time I turned around and faced them "The name's Kat" I said roughly "and back off Seth"

"Whyyyyyyyy?" asked the first snobbily "He's fair game until he's married"

"Well you know what he is?" I asked "He's my friend, and your just a peice of trash he wouldn't even think of dating"

"Ooh does Little Katie have a crush on Sethy wethy?" she asked condisendingly

'Nooooo" I said in the same tone "but you will be crushed if you don't back off"

This time she looked offended but just raised her hand and called "Mr. Kaaaaaay! Katerina is being very rude"

I glared at her "Miss Greggory, go sit in the hall" he pointed to the door.

"Yes sir" I groaned and stomped out cursing at Jaime under my breath as I passed her, she smirked as the door slammed behind me.

I sat on the ground outside the door writing in my journal. I looked up as I heard steps coming down the hall a boy with black shaggy hair and dark brown eyes stooped in front of her.

"Hey Rina, what'd'ya say we skip together?"

"Uh let me think- NO!" I told him "AND NEVER CALL ME THAT"

"Ohhh don't be like that babe" he said pulling me up from the ground, I tried resisting but he was too strong.

"Let go" I said afraid of what he was going to do.

He pushed me against the lockers pinning me by my shoulders "Tell me you love me" he smirked

"No" I said gritting my teeth, trying to get free.

"Oh come on Baby" he said smoothly pushing me harder against the wall "give me a big kiss"

"never" I growled near suffocation his body pressed mine into the wall, oh how I wished I could use my powers right now.

"Come on Kat, I want you back" he said in a voice that any other girl would of surrendered to, but I'm not any other girl.

"You never had me" I said dryly hiding the fear in my voice as his face got closer to mine. Just then, the best thing happened Seth came out of a classroom with a hall pass in his hand.

"SETH!" I cried pushing Tanner away for a split second

"Kat?" he asked looking angry

"You her boyfriend?" asked Tanner looking ready to kill him.

"Maybe but all that matters right now is you were hurting her" said Seth

**(Seth P.O.V.)**

I wasn't sure what I was doing but this guy was making me made.

"Oh and what ya gonna do about it Pansy?" he asked

"That's it!" I yelled punching him in the face.

I'm not sure what exactly happened we fought punch after punch with Kat pleading for us to stop, I didn't feel a thing with that much adrenaline pumping through me. I didn't even think to use my powers though it wou;ldn't have been a good idea anyway.

We fought for maybe five minutes until a teacher came up and asked Katerina what was going on. "Their fighting" she replyed

The teacher went and got two more and finally pulled me and Tanner off each other. Panting we struggled to lunge back at each other but were again pyulled away.

"Now, you two are going to tell me exactly what was going on and then we're gonna call your parents"

"What parents?" he and I intoned automatically.

"You know what I mean" she growled "and as for you Katerina go to the bathroom and get yourself cleaned up and return to your class."

I looked back at her as we walked away "I'm so sorry" she mouthed I smiled but cringed with the pain, she bit her lip looking guilty and I stealthily got out my phone and sent her a text. 'Meet me at lunch' she read it and nodded. Going into the restroom.

**A/N Yes Seth can text Jack bought him a cell phone and is teaching him and sar on how to be a normal teen ^_^**


	6. Getting home

She walked to their locker at lunch, Seth was already there holding an ice pack and he had a huge purple bruise on his left eye.

"Oh my God! I am so so so so soooooo sorry" she apoligized

"it's cool" he smiled

"So uh, Wood Shop next huh?" she said trying to make small talk.

"Yeah" he answered

"So do ya wanna come over friday and tell me what exactly I missed?" he asked

"Sure I'd love to" she grinned "Jack's house after school right?"

"Yeap" he grinned and with that they walked off to get lunch

* * *

I walked into the house 2 hours after school started Jack was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Where've you been?" he asked sternly

"Ummm... in detention" I answered sheepishly

"Why?" he asked

"I kinda got in a little fight" I said holding up my index finger and thumb indicating a small amount.

"Little? Yeah right the school called it took three grown male teachers to pull you off Tanner Smith." He said raising an eyebrow "He guided me to my room and sat me down. "Explain now" he said sternly.

"Well Tanner had Kat against the lockers about to kiss her and she doesn't like him but he was being persistent and I told him to back off, but he called me a pansy so I kinda punched him in the face" I explained quickly

"Okay, I'll let you of with a warning this time, but if you come home with a black eye and bloody nose again, you'll be grounded"

"Yes sir" I said Lieing down as he walked out, man am I tired, and sore.

* * *

Halster's hand moved swiftly and harshly across my face, I whimpered, he'd come home drunk and was angry at me for some unknown reason. "Stop whining" he yelled soon the world was dark.

**A/N OOoooOOoooOOOOOoooOOooooOOOOooooOOOOOoooOOOooooOOOO Dramatic MWAHAHAHAHAHAH I wonder what happens next ^_- I already know but uh YOU DON't hahaha**


	7. Promise

I groaned getting up for school as my alarm clock blared BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. I moved to slap it off but pain rushed through my body. I got up extremly sore and limped into the bathroom. I looked at the mirror my normally blonde hair had a few blood red streaks, the bruise over my left eye had gotten darker and was one amoung many all over my body. I climbed into the shower latting the war, water ease some pains but it still did very little help.

I walked into the kitchen and Sara looked up with a smile, or more like a smirk. _Your girlfriend need protecting?_ she thought at me.

I glared at her and rolled my eyes. I sat down at the table and poured some cereal in the bowl. Jack put a glass of water and two small red pills in front of me, he put his hand on my shoulders at which I winced painfully.

"Take this motrin" he said "it'll help with the pain."

I nodded "Thanks" I said once I had swallowed the two pills and gulped down the water.

The bus pulled up "Off to school" he said opening the door for us we walked out saying our goodbyes and patting me on the back as I walked by causing me to wince again he laughed holding me by the colar before letting me out the door "I'm all for protecting the weaker sex, but not so many fight, kay?" I nodded and ran into the bus

"Weaker sex, A?" asked Alex who had just pulled up.

**(Kat P.O.V same time)**

I woke up extremely sore. What happened? I thought to myself but realized what hadwhen I heard Halster hung over in the next room. I got up and limped my way into the shower. Then back into my bedroom, everything I owned was completely slashed I picked up some clothes from the ground. "Long sleaves long sleaves" I mumbled repeatedly trying to find some thinking of the dark brusies all over me.

I picked up a white long sleaved shirt and waved my hand over it the molecules rearranged reparing the rips I did the same with my grey skinny jeans and the purple shirt with blue skulls. I quickly changed putting the shoirt sleaved shirt over the long.

Then lacing up my purple Vans skating shoes I got in the car and drove my self to school.

**(Normal P.O.V at school)**

Seth and Kat walked to their locker about the same time.

"Hey" smiled Seth who was feeling alot better.

"Hi" said Kat shortly, who was not.

"What's wrong" he asked

"Nothing!" she said defensively.

"Kat" he said grabbing her arm as she tried to walk away.

She flinched "Seth" she groaned as he rolled up her sleave to reveal several dark bruises.

"Okay I know why I have bruises on my arms but why do you?" he asked looking at her.

"I- uh I don't know" she stuttered looking away.

He gently pulled her closer "Kitty?".

She looked at him genuine worry in his eyes, she sighed "my- uh dad came home drunk again last night and uh-" she choked out lookig ready to cry.

"What?' he asked dropping her arm "Why don't you tell anybody?" he put a comforting arm around her waist

Because he owns me she thought to herself, but she quietly said "I told you"

"I asked that doesn't count" he said gently.

"DO you know how many other peple have asked?" she said on the verghe off tears "and how many lame excuses I've come up with?"

"I'm sorry" he said not sure what to say.

"Promise not to tell anyone" she said pushing him away and looking at him.

"but uhh"

"SETH!" she said "promise...."

He sighed "I promise" he said hugging her.

**A/N okay that's all for this morning!**


End file.
